


Lapsus Linguae

by Baelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelia/pseuds/Baelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a little slip of the tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsus Linguae

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little drabble I wrote, thought I would share it with you. I hope you enjoy!  
> The characters all belong to Jk. Rowling. I just borrow them every now and again.

Pansy: So you and Potter looked awfully cosy at lunch today?  
Draco: What are you insinuating, Pansy?  
Pansy: Well since you two have become friends, you are always around each other, I thought there might be a bit more too it…  
Draco: Don’t be daft! Just because we are no longer trying to kill each other does not mean that there is anything going on. We are friends.  
Pansy: How is that working out for you?  
Draco: There has been a lot of sex…backs.. Uhh, yes, setbacks. But we are screwing through it.  
Pansy: I’m sorry, what did you say?  
Draco: Setbacks, Pansy, there have been setbacks and we are working through it.  
Pansy: Uhuh…  
Draco: Yes, there has been a lot of sex and we’ve had a lot to screw out.  
Pansy: Can you repeat that?  
Draco: Do you have your ears on? Or are you just daft? I said there has been a lot of set backs and we’ve had a lot to work out.  
Pansy: Okay, Draco. What ever you say.  
Draco: You are behaving quite odd today… Really Pansy.  
Pansy: *Shakes head* Come on Draco, we’ll be late for potions. Hey isn’t that Potter?  
Draco: Where? *waves at Potter* Lets go, I really need his arse.  
Pansy: Sorry what?  
Draco: You should have a lie down Pansy, I said, Lets go, I really need to get to class.  
Pansy: …  
Draco: Also, he has a really nice arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know its only a small thing. I'm working at building my confidence up for much larger things :)


End file.
